As a hand-push type power tool, the snow thrower is an important device for clearing snow in winter. The snow thrower has major advantages of high efficiency, economy, environmental protection and the like. With the growing economy and the continuous progress of society, the snow thrower is also gradually popularized at home and abroad.
The snow thrower includes an auger and a snow throwing cylinder. For a traditional snow thrower, part of the snow is directly thrown to the snow throwing cylinder when the auger rotates. Apparently, most of snow cannot be thrown exactly to the snow throwing cylinder. Thus, snow clearing efficiency is low.